User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 2
Maybe she comes here to check her msgs n latest events like me! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 08:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. My studies r going well. My exams starts from 25th February. What about u? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 09:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) My fav. subject is computer. I hate maths n physics too. I will be back after feb so don't expect a reply from me till then. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 04:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re my brother likes the leader of the winx club are you guys real So sorry for not replying back! I've been quite busy lately! You can join project characters... you could be co-leader of project leader :) hey rose f is my friend too my bro del my folder so thats why this happen hi RoseXinh! ban hoi neu toi la ngu'oi Viet Nam, toi da rat hanh phuc vi toi! Toi vui mu'ng khi tim thay mot ngu'oi Viet nhu toi! SolarianLovix 17:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC)SolarianLovix :D Toi song o My, va toi sap xep cua cai nhin nhu Musa! va lam nhu'ng gi ban co nghia la boi thoi gian cua toi? Nhu do cua toi mu'oi! SolarianLovix 22:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC)SolarianLovix :D I put now some Sirenix picture in my profile,it in the sideshow. Lovely 13:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I have put some picture in my profile,which are the Sirenix and sme clip if you want to watch.Also,those picture,the Sirenix are in the slidshow.So go dpown my profile and you will see some clips and a slidshow. 12:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes,i did Google them.But its in a website called deviantart.Here's the website: www.deviantart.com Lovely 12:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that was me.I forgot to lon in.↑↑↑ Ok in English: Yes I live in the US but I grew up with the Rai English version not 4kids. And I look sorta like Musa except for the eyes and hair color. SolarianLovix 17:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC)SolarianLovix Why r u in d hospital??? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes I have to agree, my hair length is Roxy's. My hair color is a little darker than Layla's, and my eye color is just a bit darker than Stella's. Yes Season 4 is the best!....... so far. I so wanna watch Season 5 and 6 on Nick!!! SolarianLovix 14:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC)SolarianLovix Me desculpe se eu for grossa mais eu recebi uma mensagem no meu perfil dizendo que eu estáva adicionando fan-ats na categoria Sirenix. Eu adicionei somente a imagem da Roxy Sirenix e da Musa Sirenix. A bloomwinxfan postou as imagens da Tecna, Stella, Flora e Aisha em fan-arts e não recebeu nenhuma discussão. Get well soon! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Btw What happende between u n amy? U think she is RnRgirl??? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...U know what? My exams r staring from tomorrow!! I am freaked out! I took this break from this wiki so that I can score better in these exams! BTW I am returning back. N yeah, can u teach me ur language?? Like F is teaching u? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Done. It's done. Gifts of Destiny has been restord. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't able to download it!! I tried a 100 times but that link u gave me didn't load. Sorry. BTW I also wonder how do u look like. N I like u too! :) JustJane AnimationMadness XD 06:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC)